


Hide And Seek

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se cache dans les toilettes des hommes, son ex-petit ami est là. Il ne va quand même pas passer la soirée dans les toilettes à boire tout seul, si ? C'est là que Drago Malefoy vient à la rescousse.Traduction d'un OS de Juliet'sEmoPhase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide And Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666407) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Bonjour à tous ! Voici la première traduction que je poste sur ce site.
> 
> J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Je tiens à remercier ma beta Mayura Seno pour sa correction ! Sans elle, vous auriez eu un texte avec beaucoup plus de fautes !
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouvez sur Fanfiction.net avec le même pseudo! 
> 
> Donc bien sûr, Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Juliet'sEmoPhase, pour ma part, j'ai la traduction !
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

**Hide And Seek**

Harry se tenait le dos appuyé contre le carrelage froid et blanc, priant pour que sa tête arrête de tourner, dans la faible lumière des toilettes des hommes. La musique cognait de l'autre côté de la porte, ajoutant à sa désorientation, et il hoquetait de colère. Il devait absolument se reprendre.

Et puis quoi, si Cormac était ici ? Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines, il pouvait lui faire face de nouveau, il n'était pas une délicate petite fleur. Excepté que, depuis tout à l'heure, il se sentait comme la troisième roue d'un carrosse avec Seamus et Dean et qu'il avait déjà bu quelques shots en trop avant qu'il n'aperçoive ces cheveux brun pâle et frisés. Harry était plutôt certain que Mac ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais, honnêtement, il s'était précipité tellement vite vers les toilettes qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr non plus.

Il sentit la honte monter en lui. Il avait déjà vécu quelques séparations avant, mais Cormac avait été sa première relation sérieuse. Le seul qu'il avait introduit comme son petit ami à ses amis, le seul avec qui il était parti en vacances, avec qui il avait parlé du futur. Juste pour être largué à l'improviste, pour aucune raison précise, par téléphone.

« Connard ! », marmonna amèrement Harry avant de prendre une gorgée de la bière qu'il tenait toujours, pressant la paume de son autre main contre ses yeux.

Harry lui avait demandé une explication pour essayer de corriger ce qui n'allait pas, mais Mac avait seulement répété qu'il n'était plus heureux désormais et que ça ne fonctionnait plus. Et voilà où était rendu Harry : à se cacher derrière des urinoirs, pas vraiment la meilleure idée du monde pour s'empêcher de pleurer ou de se sentir comme une merde.

« Putain. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était sorti d'une des cabines et le regardait avec curiosité. Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'il sentait l'embarras monter en lui ; ce type était superbe. Cheveux blond platine, grand, mince, mais pas trop maigre et des yeux gris qui brillaient, même dans la pénombre des toilettes. Il s'essuyait les mains sur quelques serviettes de papier, regardant Harry et attendant une réponse.

« Ouais, » dit-il avec lassitude. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu bois tout seul dans les toilettes juste pour le plaisir ? »

Le mec sembla retenir un rire et jeta le papier dans l'une des poubelles qui se tenaient derrière lui. Harry rit.

« Ouep, » affirma-t-il. « Cela semblait la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Ouch, » répondit le blond, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre l'un des lavabos. « L'alternative devait être assez horrible. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. Il ne pourrait jamais impressionner ce type et ses chances de mentir et d'avoir l'air convaincant étaient plutôt minces en ce moment, alors il décida d'être honnête, peu importe à quel point il aurait l'air pitoyable. Cette nuit ne pouvait devenir bien pire.

« Mon ex vient juste de se pointer, » avoua-t-il avec regret, essayant de sourire.

« Ah, » répondit l'inconnu avec un hochement de tête. « Séparés depuis longtemps ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines, » Harry respira profondément. « J'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps qu'avec lui, je n'avais rien vu venir. »

« Alors tu vas te cacher ici jusqu'à ce qu'il parte ? » demanda l'étranger, haussant un sourcil.

Harry inclina sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que je ferais après m'être caché, » admit-il, faisant rire le type.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Je m'appelle Drago. » Il tendit sa main et Harry prit une seconde avant de répondre.

« Harry, » répondit-il, pas certain de ce qu'il devait ajouter pour ne pas paraître plus pitoyable encore. « Tu viens souvent au secours des misérables losers récemment largués ? »

« Seulement des canons, » Drago sourit d'un air satisfait et Harry se redressa immédiatement.

Ce bel étranger au nom exotique pensait qu'Harry était canon ? Cela renforça suffisamment son égo meurtri pour qu'il se tienne debout et droit.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry avec assurance alors qu'il essuyait les larmes qui restaient aux coins de ses yeux. « Très canon même. » Il rit et s'étira les épaules. « J'imagine qu'il est grand temps que je sorte et fasse face à la musique, lui montrer à cet idiot combien je m'en fous de lui. »

Le gars, Drago, s'écarta du lavabo et regarda Harry de haut en bas, malicieusement.

« Tu veux un coup de main pour ça ? »

Harry déglutit.

« De quelle manière ? » demanda-t-il, conscient que sa question pouvait paraître un peu stupide.

Mais le sourire de Drago ne fit que grandir davantage alors qu'il s'approchait. « De cette manière, » dit-il, glissant sa main, littéralement, dans celle d'Harry.

Celui-ci baissa le regard, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas chanceler. « Oh, » répondit-il.

« Si tu veux ? » Soudainement Drago ne semblait plus aussi confiant qu'au début.

Harry se dépêcha donc de serrer ses doigts et de lui sourire.

« Ce que je voulais dire... » expliqua-t-il. « Est-ce que tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? On vient pourtant juste de se rencontrer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » dit Drago en haussant les épaules, mais semblant de nouveau heureux. « J'ai un faible pour les losers. Allez viens, allons te chercher un autre verre. »

Harry se laissa donc traîner de nouveau dans l'action du bar, souriant malgré lui à ce magnifique inconnu qui l'amenait vers le comptoir où ils se joignirent à plusieurs personnes attendant d'être servies.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire lequel c'est ? » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry, le chatouillant avec son souffle et envoyant directement une pulsation à l'aine de ce dernier.

« Um, » dit-il, regardant aux alentours, essayant de ne pas être trop visible. « Ouais, » continua-t-il avec un hochement de tête, conscient de combien leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. « C'est le grand type dans le dernier box, cheveux frisés, athlétique. » Il déglutit, essayant d'avaler la boule qui menaçait de se loger dans sa gorge. « Cormac McLaggen. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ressemble à un connard, » déclara-t-il, tranchant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Une part de lui aurait voulu défendre Mac, mais l'autre savourait le faire d'avoir quelqu'un (particulièrement quelqu'un d'aussi baisable que lui) sans gêne de son côté. « Que veux-tu boire ? » demanda Drago.

« Juste une bière, ce serait bien, » répondit Harry, lui montrant celle qu'il avait presque terminée. Il ne voulait plus prendre de shots pour ce soir : il préférait garder son esprit assez clair pour profiter de l'homme qui tenait sa main.

Et il la tenait toujours, ce simple toucher envoyait des vagues d'excitation partout sur la peau d'Harry. Mac n'avait jamais aimé lui tenir la main ou tout simplement lui montrer de l'affection. Il disait que c'était trop efféminé de faire ça, se cramponnant à l'idée perverse que parce qu'il était gay, il avait à augmenter sa masculinité pour compenser. Ça avait été une source constante de douleur et de gêne pour Harry et pouvoir toucher quelqu'un comme ça, sans aucune gêne en public, l'excitait énormément. La main de Drago était sèche et chaude et il frottait doucement son pouce sur les doigts d'Harry, voulant être rassurant.

Drago insista pour payer leurs boissons et, alors qu'il s'éloignait du bar, il lâcha la main d'Harry pour la placer sur son bas du dos, possessif.

« Ne regarde pas, » murmura-t-il, suivi rapidement d'un second « Ne regarde pas ! » alors que la tête d'Harry tournait automatiquement. « Okay, il t'a vu et il semble un peu malade, » reporta Drago, semblant plutôt ravi de lui-même. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? M'introduire ? L'ignorer ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. Autant il voulait se sentir mieux, qu'il était capable de comprendre qu'aller retrouver Mac était une mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas son opinion et surtout ne désirait pas le récupérer. Il voulait juste lui montrer qu'Harry Potter n'était pas aussi détruit qu'il pensait qu'il l'aurait été.

« Allons retrouver mes amis ? » suggéra-t-il à la place.

Drago sourit, se penchant plus près. « Okay, » répondit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser contre sa joue.

S'il ne l'avait pas poussé à marcher, Harry n'aurait sûrement pas bougé d'un pouce, tellement il était stupéfait. C'était un baiser plutôt chaste, si on y pensait bien, mais quand même. Que ce mec soit prêt à faire autant juste pour le show alors qu'il venait de le rencontrer, c'était adorable, et puis c'était plutôt agréable.

« Est-ce que c'était pour son bénéfice, ou le tien ? » demanda Harry, sa langue le trahissant à cause de l'alcool.

Drago appuya leurs corps l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans la foule. « Franchement, » il inspira, « J'espérais plutôt que ce soit pour le tien. »

Harry rougit. Était-ce une mauvaise idée que d'espérer que ce n'était pas qu'une mascarade ?

Les mâchoires de Seamus et Dean tombèrent quand ils arrivèrent au coin de la table qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver.

« Hey guys ! » Commença Harry, conscient que la main de Drago était toujours sur sa taille. « Je vous présente Drago. Drago, je te présente Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. »

« Drago Malefoy, » ajouta-t-il, tendant sa main pour serrer les leurs avant de s'asseoir. « Je viens de sauver Harry de l'ogre, là-bas. »

Harry remua sous le regard de ses amis. « Mac est ici, » expliqua-t-il.

« Ce trou de cul... » dit Dean instantanément.

« Putain de merde ! » ajouta Seamus dans son accent irlandais, faisant tinter sa bouteille contre celle de Drago. « T'es un bon gars de lui montrer qu'Harry vaut la peine qu'on reste avec lui. »

« Oui, il en vaut la peine, » ajouta Dean fermement, mâchant à peine ses mots. « Harry, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce mollusque. »

Harry grimaça en tendant sa main vers ses deux potes. « Mes amis. Je les paye pour qu'ils disent du bien de moi, évidemment. »

Drago s'intégra facilement auprès des trois garçons et Harry commença à se relaxer de nouveau, alors qu'ils riaient et donnaient leur avis à propos des dernières séries de football ou débattaient sur quelles télé-réalités possédaient les célébrités les plus amusantes. Il insista pour leur payer la prochaine tournée et le temps que ce soit à Seamus de payer à son tour, il avait complètement tout oublié à propos de ce stupide McLaggen et de son cruel largage par téléphone, mettant fin à leur relation.

Et ce fut comme ça jusqu'à ce que Mac apparaisse de nulle part, sur le bord de leur table. Harry recracha sa bière sur son menton et se dépêcha de s'essuyer alors que la conversation s'arrêtait. « Mac, » dit-il dans un couinement. « Je... hum, salut ? »

« Salut Harry, » répondit-il, ses yeux parcourant Drago. « Comment ça va ? »

« On boit juste quelques verres, » l'interrompit Seamus, ses yeux lançant des couteaux. « Et apprendre à connaître Drago, ici présent. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Dean, faisant tinter sa propre bouteille bruyamment contre celle de Drago. « On passe un moment très agréable. »

Harry était maintenant recouvert de sueur, mais Drago semblait aussi à l'aise qu'avant. « Drago Malefoy, » s'annonça-t-il, tendant sa main, comme il l'avait fait pour Seamus et Dean, à un McLaggen légèrement perplexe. « Et vous êtes ? »

Les yeux de Mac s'élargirent. « Je suis le... d'Harry – Je veux dire – Je suis... Je m'appelle Mac. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mac, » répondit Drago, se réinstallant dans le box et posant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

Et voilà, de nouveau cette façon qu'il avait de le toucher que Mac lui avait toujours refusée. Et soudainement, Harry sentit une bouffée d'énergie passer à travers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » demanda-t-il amicalement, levant sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Drago qui reposaient sur son épaule.

Mac fronça les sourcils, comme s'il regrettait d'être passé. « Je venais voir si tu voulais te joindre à nous, mais... » se tut-il. Harry lui sourit.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, vraiment, » termina Harry, haussant un sourcil. « N'es-tu pas d'accord ? Ça envoie un signal plutôt confus si on pense au fait que tu as cassé avec moi. »

« Par téléphone, » toussa Seamus dans son point.

Mac eut la pudeur de paraître embarrassé. « C'est vrai, » marmonna-t-il par-dessus la musique. « D'accord, eh bien, j'imagine que je vais te revoir dans le coin ? »

« Bye, » répondit Harry avec un sourire ferme, retenant malgré tout son souffle jusqu'à ce que son ex ait complètement disparu de sa vue.

Seamus éclata de rire et se fit pincer l'oreille par Dean. « Ça va mon vieux ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, inquiet.

Harry commença à respirer de nouveau et réalisa seulement à ce moment que sa main était toujours liée à celle de Drago. Il leva le regard pour s'apercevoir que Drago le regardait tendrement et quelque chose de léger flotta dans sa poitrine.

« Ouais, » répondit-il, surpris de son honnêteté. « Je crois que je vais bien. »

« Bien, » termina Drago, cognant sa hanche affectueusement contre celle d'Harry.

Dean annonça qu'il offrait la prochaine tournée et Seamus se dépêcha de le suivre, voulant laisser Harry seul avec Drago.

« Merci, » déclara Harry aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait avec la musique. « Tu as vraiment été gentil avec moi, ce soir. »

Mais Drago se lécha les lèvres d'une manière qui devrait être interdite, ses yeux regardant Harry de haut en bas. « Je crois que j'ai été beaucoup plus égoïste que gentil, » dit-il, alors que l'intérieur d'Harry se serrait légèrement. « C'est, sans aucun doute, un idiot de laisser tomber un gars comme toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être aussi stupide. » Il jouait avec les doigts d'Harry, évitant son regard. « Je veux dire... si tu es intéressé. »

Seamus et Dean choisirent ce moment pour revenir, leur plateau contenant des bières et quelques shots semblant vraiment forts. « Allez les gars ! » cria Seamus, les distribuant. « Je propose de porter un toast ! »

Harry se sépara à regret de Drago, mais pas avant avoir capté son regard et lui avoir offert un petit sourire gêné. Il se laissa faire alors qu'on lui présentait un Jägerbomb que chacun des quatre souleva.

« Aux nouveaux départs, » commença Drago, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

« À Harry, » ajouta Dean.

« À l'expression sur le visage de ce salaud ! » exulta Seamus.

Harry les regarda tous avec un grand sourire. « Aux amis, » termina-t-il avant de cogner son verre contre celui des autres et de le boire cul sec.

Seamus et Dean ne restèrent pas très longtemps, voulant attraper un bus,laissant ainsi Harry de nouveau seul avec Drago.

« Je suis intéressé, » lâcha Harry sans crier gare, jouant avec son verre. « Par toi, par... tout ça. »

Drago se pencha vers lui, l'odeur sucrée du Jäger dans son souffle. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement. Harry se blottit plus près de lui.

Il acquiesça. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera de tout repos, » poursuivit-il. « Mais, eh bien, je t'aime bien. »

« Je t'aime bien aussi, » affirma Drago, traînant ses doigts le long du bras d'Harry, le faisant frissonner. « Et je ne dis pas ça pour cette mascarade pour rendre ton ex jaloux. Je t'apprécie vraiment. »

Harry considéra ses mots soigneusement, à travers les brumes de l'alcool. « Tu m'as complètement tout fait oublier à propos de lui. » commença-t-il. « Comme le vent qui emporte les toiles d'araignées. Je me sens... frais et, comment dire, je sais pas, optimiste, je suppose. » Il sourit et secoua sa tête. « C'est difficile de ne pas se sentir comme un déchet quand quelqu'un vous dit que vous n'êtes plus... suffisant. Mais tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais déjà spécial et- » il se mordit la lèvre et se risqua à lever un regard lubrique à travers ses cils. « T'es vachement canon, et amusant, et tu ne passes pas ton temps à raconter des conneries. C'est vraiment bien pour une première impression. »

« Bien, » répondit Drago, alors qu'il s'éloignait subitement. « Allez, va chercher ton manteau. »

Harry frissonna de cette perte de contact. « On va où ? »

« Eh bien, ça dépend, en fait, » dit-il, s'arrêtant pour considérer ses options. « Où est-ce que tu vis ? »

« À dix minutes d'ici, à peu près ? » répondit Harry, alors que le sourire de Drago grandissait de nouveau.

« Génial, » dit-il, en mettant son manteau sur ses épaules. « Dans ce cas, je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Harry se laissa traîner de nouveau à travers le bar, poussant légèrement les personnes qui étaient encore au début de leur soirée. Harry se surprit presque à se demander si Cormac était encore là ou non, s'il le voyait partir avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais, en fait, cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Tout ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Mac, c'était seulement à propos de lui et Drago, et cette réalisation lui tortilla les entrailles d'excitation.

Ils discutèrent aisément alors qu'Harry les guidait dans la nuit, prenant l'habituel trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Drago lui montra la constellation à l'origine de son nom, près de la Grande Ourse, et Harry fit une blague à propos qu'il était même « écrit dans les étoiles » avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait de dire. Drago en semblait satisfait. « Oh, tu ferais mieux de croire que c'est le destin, » répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Un homme comme moi n'apparaît pas comme ça par hasard. »

Harry était une boule de nerfs au moment où ils arrivèrent à la porte principale du bâtiment, tenant maladroitement ses clés. « Euh, » commença-t-il avec éloquence. « Est-ce que tu veux monter pour prendre un autre verre ? »

Drago s'approcha, posant ses mains sur les coudes d'Harry, le stabilisant alors qu'il n'avait lui-même pas remarqué qu'il tremblait autant. « Pas ce soir, » déclara-t-il.

« Non ? » Harry ne put cacher sa déception, mais Drago s'approcha encore plus, levant sa main gauche pour caresser le visage d'Harry.

« Non. Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas précipiter les choses, on n'a pas besoin de tout faire la première journée. »

Harry se lécha les lèvres. « C'est vrai, » dit-il calmement, se sentant quand même glisser dans le pays du rejet.

« Traite-moi de fou, » continua sincèrement Drago, « mais je voudrais que tu te rappelles de notre première nuit ensemble. Dans les moindres détails. » Il passa son pouce contre la pommette d'Harry, et celui-ci ne se sentit soudainement plus aussi triste. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. « Es-tu occupé demain ? » poursuivit Drago. « On pourrait passer la journée ensemble ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Non- Je veux dire oui ! Je veux dire non, je ne suis pas occupé demain et oui, j'aimerais qu'on passe la journée ensemble. »

Drago ricana et écarta une mèche des cheveux noirs indisciplinés du front d'Harry.

« Je passe te chercher aux alentours de 10 heures, ça te va ? J'ai ton numéro si quelque chose arrive. »

« Tu l'as ? » Questionna Harry. Il ne se rappelait pas de lui avoir donné. Mais Drago eut un sourire en coin.

« Dean s'en est chargé personnellement, » répondit-il alors qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Ils se soucient vraiment de toi, tu sais ? C'est pas difficile de voir pourquoi. »

Harry ne se faisait pas confiance pour ajouter quoi que ce soit, il continua seulement de plonger son regard dans ses yeux gris argenté. Drago leva son autre main avant de la déposer contre l'autre côté du visage d'Harry alors que ce dernier déposait lui-même ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Les yeux d'Harry se fermaient de plus en plus alors que le visage de Drago s'approchait tout doucement du sien, et puis...

… Le baiser fut parfait. Chaud et doux et humide. Drago sépara un peu ses lèvres, tout doucement, les moulant à celles d'Harry, installant un rythme juste parfait qui donna même l'impression à Harry qu'ils faisaient ça depuis toujours et pourtant, les feux d'artifice qui éclataient dans sa poitrine lui rappelaient que c'était bel et bien tout nouveau. Il se pencha, désirant plus, et Drago fut plus qu'heureux de se soumettre à sa demande.

Après un moment, il fut fier d'être celui qui se sépara. « B'nuit Drago, » chuchota-t-il doucement. « À demain. »

Le sourire paisible de Drago illumina son visage sous le ciel étoilé de la nuit. « À demain, Harry, » promit-il. « Dors bien. »

« Toi aussi, » termina Harry, le laissant partir et le regardant s'éloigner. « Demain, » se chuchota-t-il alors qu'il rentrait dans le bâtiment et laissait le bonheur le faire flotter jusqu'à son appartement.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez vos commentaires ! Moi et Juliet'sEmoPhase adorons les lire ! ^^


End file.
